Beauty In My Eyes
by Sam H. 221B
Summary: One-shot. Emily caresses the bruises on JJ's face, appalled by how out of place they seem, but amazed by how JJ looks as beautiful as always.


**A/N1:** I'm kind of apprehensive about this since it's the first time I'm writing for Criminal Minds. Hence, I shall have all of my fingers and toes crossed.

**A/N2: **This is a post-ep for 7x14 'Closing Time'. For those wondering what episode that is, it's the one where JJ got into a fight with the unsub. Hurray for ass-kicking JJ!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the show; all rights are reserved to their original creator. I do not profit from the story either; all published works are meant as creative outlets.

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty In My Eyes<strong>

…

"Hey, Morgan," Emily greets with a smile when she exits the elevator and sees the aforementioned man sauntering toward her with his go-bag thrown over his shoulder, "You heading home?"

"Yeah, I'm beat. What 'bout you? What're you still doing here so late?" Morgan asks, a quizzical frown hanging over his dark eyes.

"Oh, I left my keys behind on the desk," Emily replies as she tosses a vague gesture in the direction of the bullpen, "I'm just back to grab them."

"Alright, you want me to wait? I can walk you to your car," Morgan says with a casual shrug; his protective instinct automatically kicking into gear.

Emily narrows her eyes a little disapprovingly at Morgan before a knowing smirk tugs at the corner of her lips. She shakes her head, "No, it's fine, Derek. Why don't you go on ahead? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then," Morgan nods, immediately catching on to the hint in Emily's answer, "Take care of yourself, princess."

"Right…," Emily drawls with a playful roll of her eyes as she walks toward the double glass doors, eliciting a chuckle from Morgan.

…

In the dimness of the bullpen, Emily awes at how bright JJ seems to shine. She lingers by the entrance of the bullpen with a tender smile plastered across her face, content to simply watch the blonde as she hunches over at her desk, no doubt working on a report.

She doesn't know how much time has passed since she stepped through the doors, but Emily decides to make her presence known. She leisurely strolls down the carpeted alleyway in spite of the quickening beats of her heart, coming to a stop beside JJ's workspace.

"I can see you're working hard, Agent Jareau."

JJ snaps her head up at the sound of a familiar voice, pleasantly surprised to see Emily standing over her. She instantly lays her pen down on the table and swivels in her seat in order to face the brunette.

"Well, what can I say, Agent Prentiss? You caught me," she replies with a lop-sided smile, which is accompanied by a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes.

Emily shakes her head at the playful response she received, although the grin she sports has long since betrayed her emotions, as she moves away from JJ to set her go-bag down on her own desk.

"Seriously speaking, JJ," Emily begins as she perches herself on the edge of the table, donning a look of concern, "You shouldn't be here. After what you've been through, you should be at home, resting. Why don't you leave the report till tomorrow? I doubt anyone would mind."

"It's not that much of a work, honestly. Besides, these," JJ says as she points to the bruises on her face, "They aren't anything I can't handle. I don't believe lifting a pen to write a report could do any damage."

Emily lets out sigh, "I'm not saying you can't handle them, JJ. I'm just saying you should give yourself a break. Let your body recover."

"I know, Emily," JJ replies apologetically in a quiet voice, pushing herself off her seat to stand in front of Emily before taking the agent's hands into her own, "I promise you, I'll get out of here once I'm done."

"I'll hold you to that…," Emily trails off when she realizes how close JJ is. She can't help but reach out to JJ's face and smooth over the bruises using her fingertips, watching JJ's eyes flutter close at the contact; an ache tightens up her chest as she ghosts across discolored skin.

Emily can feel her blood boiling at the sight of the contusions, but at the same time, she can feel her heart soar at how JJ still looks as beautiful as always.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" She asks, her voice barely louder than a whisper, as she traces JJ's jawline tenderly with the back of her hand.

"Emily, I have blue-blacks on my face and a fat lip. I hardly look presentable," JJ protests, giving Emily a pointed look.

"Yeah, JJ, but that's only because you can't see what I'm seeing. You don't know what I see every time I look at you," Emily murmurs as she tucks loose strands of blonde hair behind JJ's ear. She has no idea if it's simply her imagination, but she can swear that the distance between her and JJ seems to be slowly diminishing.

"Actually… I'm pretty sure I have an idea," JJ replies, wearing a bashful smile. She looks down as a shade of pink tints her cheeks.

"Hey," Emily calls out softly to get JJ to look up at her. She leans in tentatively toward the blonde once their eyes met, giving JJ the chance to back away if she wants to, although she desperately hopes she doesn't.

They have already gone on a couple of dates, but here, at this moment, they are treading on unfamiliar territory; everything is still new to them.

Emily feels her worry melt away when their lips met in the softest of kisses. She has fantasized about kissing JJ for the longest of time, and who says reality never matches up to fantasy? Whoever said that is wrong, because reality is _so_ much better.

JJ licks her lips reflexively after they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"On second thought, I think I'm gonna leave the report till tomorrow. What do you say we get out of here?" She asks as the mischievous twinkle she had in her eyes before returns. Only this time, it's far brighter.

Emily arches a perfectly-sculpted, suggestive eyebrow, "I say, what are we waiting for?"

She turns to grab her go-bag and keys off her desk while JJ packs up her stuff. As they walk side by side toward the double glass doors, Emily feels JJ's hand slip unceremoniously into hers, intertwining their fingers.

…

**End**


End file.
